My Heart Is Yours
by WonderfulRainbows
Summary: Canada x Nations! Vote Your OTP on my poll!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

This is my first fanfiction!

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

**Updated 2016/09/29**

**Pairing: America/Canada**

* * *

His Beloved Brother

The first time that Alfred saw Matthew, it was the most awkward moment of his life. Arthur had recently taken the youth from Francis, and Matthew was dressed rather femininely. He was place in a long silky dress that went to his knees, and Alfred first thoughts were that he was a girl—and a rebel because the dress stopped just above his knees.

That was definitely something that wasn't seen often. Especially in the city of London, where the royal family cherish and live in conservative manner.

Matthew was being scandalous.

And Alfred loved it and, being the little fool he was. He stalked over to the wide purple eyes shemale and put on his usual charming smile. That was also the day, his heart thump loudly against his ears and ended up with a purple black eye but it was totally worth it seeing the maple printed shorts the elder boy had on.

As years pass on, others may describe Alfred as looking like a playboy but the only person he ever fell in love with was none other than his brother (and Arthur—but he will deny it every time because who goes for an old fart with caterpillar like eyebrows?), of course he was disgusted with himself however it wasn't like he couldn't help himself especially when they were always together 24/7.

Every morning, he'd wake up just a tad earlier and watch the sculpted face belonging to his supposedly twin—but they weren't like the Italian twins, they weren't born together nor did they share a land even though he attempted to steal some land from his brother and got an ass whooping in return. Alfred could never be bored of watching his brother's prefect face just 5 minutes before Matthew actually wakes up.

He'd quickly pretend to be asleep as his brother slowly rises up along with the sun, forming a halo around his shining dusty blond haired brother and listen to the clattering of the items in the kitchen and the thumps in his heart playing along.

Matthew was always there for him so it wasn't a surprise to him when he found himself wanting his brother more than what his words could make. He wanted to shelter Matthew away from the other nations when they noticed his pretty face after he took off his glasses to clean a dirty speck. He overheard Gilbert excitedly hollering at the top of his lungs as he pulled at Matthew's face to stare at his twinkling purple eyes.

Alfred instinctively growled under his breath which wasn't unnoticed by Gilbert who caught on and gave a smirk his way as he pulled Matthew closer to him and ignored the fuming Alfred who was being distracted by Arthur and Francis about the meeting.

Now that Alfred looks back at it, every time he gets over Matthew (well he 'supposedly' gets over Matthew), his brother always just finds ways to get back into his heart. He could recall the time of 9/11, his whole body was in pain and his brother—his dear brother stopped all his Canadian airlines so that Alfred's own planes and people could find shelter in a small town in Canada. The Canadian airport housed more than what it possibility could even hold.

His dear brother, stopped all his activities to immediately respond and tend to the biggest terror attack.

He was 110% sure that he can't—wouldn't be able to get rid of his strong passionate feelings for his brother. No matter how many faceless men and women he slept with, he just can't wash away the image—the _want_ for his brother.

The way his lips curved up when Alfred greeted him at the top of his lungs and pulls the slightly shorter man and bathe in the smell of sweet maple.

Call him a fool…but he craves for the attention and the same look that Matthew gives Arthur—like a lost puppy looking for some type of approval from its master. Sometimes, he wants to take Matthew into his arms and shield him away from the hurtful comments from the other nations when they ask him…

_"__Alfred?"_

Matthew.

He was Matthew, his beloved brother, Matthew.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

This is my first fanfiction!

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

**Update: 2016/10/02**

**Pairing: England x Canada**

* * *

**Adoration**

Arthur despite his slight obsession with the American boy still considers the Canadian boy to be his favourite out of all his colonies. Arthur adores the young lad so much that it hurts his heart when he sees Matthew with anyone that wasn't him—even if it was his other previous colonies.

It wasn't helping that he's been noticing that the other countries he colonized have started to stick next to Matthew like super glue and his stomach wasn't taking it well (although he's been blaming it on his lack of intake of early grey).

Honestly, it wasn't always like this, Arthur always use to rely on Matthew to care for the younger colonies such as Jett or Zee. However when the American Revolution triggered, Arthur returned to the house that he hadn't visit for almost a century and found the proud American sitting at the dining table with Matthew looking at him with fierce eyes and a tired Zee in his hands. Arthur starts to wonder just how long he has left the young lad with an even younger colony because at that moment, Matthew never look so mature.

"Aww, come on Mattie! We can be the most powerful countries in the world, I mean Arthur rarely visits anyways—I'll take good care of you, I promise."

"I already said no five days ago, I don't understand why you even bother to come and convince me. I think it's time for you to leave—the owner of the house has come."

Alfred scoffs and leaves the house, making a brief eye contact with Arthur before he slams the door on his way out. Matthew stiff shoulder relax, gives a small sighs and offers Arthur a worn smile, "Welcome home, Arthur."

Arthur didn't know that feeling but it was similar to the first time he tasted earl grey—and he loved it. He offered the young lad a smile—his first smile months after the ending of the American Revolution.

He had thought it would have all ended there, he thought Matthew would have gone happily with the idiotic American because if he was honest, and were in the Matthew's shoes he would left with Alfred without a second thought. He had basically treated the boy like a nanny instead of a growing child, Francis would have been on a rage if he had seen how Arthur was treating his beloved mon lapin. The young, and gentle Matthew never look so confident and fierce than that moment he refused to go with Alfred.

How could he even repay the Canadian boy who refuse freedom and stood behind to help him recover from shock and depression.

Perhaps that's why Arthur always makes time once a month to have a cup of tea with Matthew, just to remember the happy times—the times where he wouldn't have mistaken Matthew for Alfred. Arthur might never admit it to the public but Matthew does have a special place in his heart and his _maple flavour tea just suits him all right._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

**Pairing: France x Canada**

**Update: 2016/10/05**

* * *

_Affection_

The first time Francis saw the little blonde fluffy-haired boy, he thought it was a girl and he simply looked like a female version of him when he was younger. He got a huge shock when he had help the dirty little boy take a bath. Something was peeking between his small legs and Francis almost died in utter shock.

Nonetheless, it didn't mean that Francis wouldn't dress his new found colony like the little prince he was and no Francis wasn't being bias. Styled in beautiful elegant French fabric and soon he truly outshined even the real prince of France.

Francis still showered him with lots of affection, treated him like he was his son rather than a colony he had founded. He brought in new colonies that Francis would soon raise to be his family. He taught Matthew and his other colonies his language of love, his art of seduction, and of course how to cook, and let's not forget about Matthieu's mannerism that seems to come in the package.

Francis wondered how long he could be in such bliss for until his family would break apart—and it wouldn't be too long before Angleterre came to fight over his little Matthieu's territory. Perhaps that's why he finds himself kneeing, hands tied back with Angleterre just behind him taking in wisps of smoke.

"_Matthieu_…"

If there was one thing that Francis never wanted to show—it was the feeling of defeat, he never wanted to show his weak side to anyone, even if he was on the verge of death. But the stiff look on Matthieu's face killed him inside and out, he felt more pain in the look of betrayal from Mathieu than losing to Angleterre

_"__Je t'aime, rappelez-moi,"_ Matthieu nods his head. His small hands wrapping around Francis' face and engulfing the Frenchman in his maple scent. It would be the last time Francis would see his mon lapin for centuries until the start of WWI.

In the end, Francis never grew any prouder of the way that his little boy grew up. Even after Mattieu went under Angleterre, he was still over the heels for the Canadian boy who showered him back with the same affection and continued to cherish the French culture that Francis taught him.

"Good morning Francis," Matthieu pressed a kiss to his cheeks, greeting in French style.

"Bonjour, mon lapin."


	4. Australia

_**Author's Note:**_

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

* * *

_**Australia aka Jett**_

Jett remembers the first time he saw his step brother; Arthur had taken him on a boat and brought him to England, despite refusing and throwing tantrum. They were greeted with a small teenager, he'll never forget the way his face brightens up at the sight of him, and his purple eyes become happier. He ran and approach them before Arthur had taken him away and talked privately out of ear shoot, whatever they were talking about made that purple eyed man smile happily.

Jett would 100% admit it out loud that his brother was the best caretaker ever and that he'd rather be under Canada than England anytime. Jett would never admit that he is in love with his caretaker aka his step brother but he can't help his heart especially when they are working so closely in the battlefield. Just the thought of him made his whole body fluster and shutter but he always has a good cover so that he doesn't look lame in front of his brother.

Perhaps maybe that's why he always took the attention of Matthew away from Arthur; and boy was Arthur angry at Jett for stealing his "Lover's attention" away from him.

The old man always knew how to make him laugh, Matthew isn't his lover; Matthew's **_MINE!_**


	5. Seychelles

_**Author's Note:**_

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

My First Female Character from Hetalia!

Hope you like it! :D

* * *

**_Seychelles aka Michelle_**

Michelle knows that her brother Matthew is the best brother anyone could have but she has never understood as to why Francis and Arthur adored the invisible Canadian so much; maybe it was his exotic looks—wait never mind. If it was his looks and they would have been attracted to Russia.

She shivered at the thought of her father figure adoring the towering Russian. She made a plan to get to know him better. Boy did she really get to know him better; he can't be describe in words but he just grows on you and you start to understand as to why he has such a strong relationship with other nations.

She might never admit it but she**_ LIKE_** others are falling for him.


	6. Ukraine

**_Author's Note:_**

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

* * *

**_Ukraine aka _****_Katyusha_**

Ukraine was really grateful to Canada when he recognizes her as a nation; he was the first western country to officially recognize her as a country. She was also grateful to him for protecting her citizens and allowing them to immigrate over to his country. She was also grateful for him since he was her only friend during the meetings and would always try to make her feel comfortable.

She couldn't express her gratitude more than to welcome him to her country every time he visited.


	7. Hong Kong

_**Author's Note:**_

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

Requested by **Halcyon! :D**

* * *

_**Hong Kong aka Li**_

Li may never show emotions but when he landed in a foreign country, he tried not to show his feeling. He felt so out of place, he looked too different from Arthur's people, no matter where he went, people would point and look at him strangely. He hated going out in public but Matthew would always force him to come out and told him many times that fresh air is good for the body. One day, Li got so extremely angry that he yelled at Matthew and told him about his feeling on going outside before Matthew bend down and stroke his head; he brought over a mirror and smiled, asking him what he sees.

The little boy responded with the colours, the looks; he got gloomy and gloomy as he continued to list the different things about them. Matthew place his hand on his head and smiled; "Do you want to know what I see?" he questioned the little child; Li nodded hesitantly.

"I see two normal looking humans, who looked like brothers; not by appearance but by heart. I see two normal looking humans breathing, talking, laughing, and smiling just like any other." Li hugged Matthew tightly before letting him lead them out for a walk to the park.

Perhaps that why Li never express his feelings for anyone but Matthew because Matthew made his way in learning mandarin just to communicate with him; Matthew even learned how to make Chinese cuisine and Hong Kong cuisine just to make him feel at home. Li appreciates the effort that's why he'll do anything that Canadian boy ask for. He makes sure to send gifts to him on his birthday even though they both have the same birthday.

They would always spend the day before their birthday together just for a brother hang out day or as Hong Kong likes to call it _**'a date.'**_


	8. Belgium

_**Author's Note:**_

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

* * *

**_Belgium aka Bella_**

Although Matthieu didn't do much, he did enough to save part of Belgium and she is quite thankful for that.

Matthieu even made sure that he visited her every month to see her progress, he stayed behind tending and helpings her get back on her own two feet. He didn't only nurse her; he nursed other nations like Lars, Francis, Arthur, etc.

It pains and pleasures her to know that there are still kind people in the world so for that Bella is thankful; she always made chocolates with either added maple syrup or fully covered maple syrup.

Every valentine day she would always make it for him to show her love for him and her gratitude for saving part of her, now if he only knew _WHY_ she actually put maple syrup there then she'd be so happy.


	9. Austria

_**Author's Note:**_

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

Translation was taken from Goggle! Any native speakers, feel free to correct me! ;P

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

* * *

**_Austria aka Roderich Edelstein_**

The first time Austria saw New France was during a party that Francis was holding. He introduce little Matthieu unto the stage that held a piano; he never found himself impress with any other pianist other than himself that is until he heard Matthieu play. The way his fingers glided though the keys were so noble yet so fierce, his body movement were even better than his; he couldn't help himself so he made his way to Francis to compliment him about little Matthieu's performance to which Francis gush more compliments about his mon Lapin.  
'Matthew, I'll remember you...' He whispered to himself


	10. Denmark

_**Author's Note:**_

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

Translation was taken from Goggle! Any native speakers, feel free to correct me! ;P

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

* * *

**_Denmark aka Mathias Køler_**

When Denmark had first seen him; he thought he was a girl even now he still thinks he's a girl.

Denmark was sailing west, trying to find any land or perhaps a new route so they can arrive to Greenland faster; he certainly didn't expect to find a piece of unclaimed land.

Denmark was approached by a long-haired girl (?) with one loop strand of hair, he bend down to greet the purple eyed girl. Denmark calls the purple eyed girl his princess Vinland; he'd always wanted a baby sister and now he has one; he names her Matilda and always calls her his princess one he adores and loves to the core. He gifts her jewels and dresses that only a princess was fit to wear, and she was a princess so she deserved it.

Yet that was the last time he sees her; faintly looking at her blurry eyes that was pouring out buckets of tears  
**"_Undskyld, min kære prinsesse_"** he whispered to her ears hugging him tightly.

* * *

Translation (translation was taken from goggle!)

**Undskyld, min kære prinsesse**—Sorry, My Dear Princess


	11. Russia

**_Author's Note:_**

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

Requested By: _**larissita**_

* * *

**_Russia aka Ivan Braginsky_**

Whenever Russia and Canada were together, every nation would tense at the sight of them, I mean who wouldn't? Two of the biggest countries were talking to each other!

Russia always wanted a normal sibling and he got one. Sure Ukraine was the most normal out of all three but sometimes she can be an airhead. Russia wanted someone to talk to with some intelligent response, someone to hang out with, someone who wouldn't fear the sight of him.

Of course he was surprise to see** General Winter **affectionately ruffling Matvey's head. Ever since they meet they have been inseparable during national meeting and after national meetings they would go to the nearest skating ring and play some rough hockey(the "real hockey," not the hockey he plays with America (Don't tell anyone but Canada thinks America is too pansy to play hockey; after all most of his players were Canadians) before laughing happily and chugging down on their hot chocolate drink.

Boy was Alfred jealous claiming that the commie brainwash his innocent brother.


	12. Germany

_**Author's Note:**_

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

Requested by: **Halcyon &amp; krystal (I just did one Germanic brother, I hope you don't mind ^.^)**

* * *

**_Germany aka Ludwig Beilschmidt_**

The first time Germany saw the little small figured blond boy was before World War I. The way he stood behind England—he just seemed so timid, so weak, so fragile. He was almost like Feliciano but Feliciano could handle the enemies when needed, the boy whom he learned was called Matthew, he was a lot younger and had less experience.

However call it crazy but when Matthew step into the battlefield; Ludwig can't help his beating heart that felt like it was going to start flying. The way his eyes stared at his soul with pure hatred, the way he spoke in harsh German when he came across his soldiers or perhaps he was talking to him, he'll never know. He shivered, he tried to move his main troops to wherever the Canadians were planned to be. He wanted to chase after him, he wanted to know, to understand, to fight him, he wanted to feel his adrenaline run just like the first time they met.

This monster that he** feared yet liked...loved;** Germany must be crazy for thinking this way.


	13. North Italy

_**Author's Note:**_

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

Requested by **_Owen, Megan, Enes, CanadianFanHere!_**

* * *

**_North Italy aka Feliciano Vargas_**

**Before war, Feliciano had always been known as the fragile and weak one even though he could defend himself, he just refuses to show that side of him. He understood that people would like you better if you were weak and less scary so he stuck with that image. Feliciano had always wanted someone to come and take away that image, someone else to claim that title. He thought it wouldn't happen until he arrived at a meeting with Germany to discuss some plans with England days before World War I broke out. **

**There a blond-haired boy barely at his shoulders looking so fragile and weak just like the image that continued to follow and haunt him. Feliciano couldn't be more shocked than the time he found that fragile boy shoving his gun down his people's throats, while blood and the poppies flew around. **

**Feliciano has never seen someone looked so beautiful in red; whether soaked in blood or surrounded by poppies. He'll never forget the way the poppies brush against him or the way the blood just seemed so perfect against his skin. Call it odd but he simply looked beautiful in red; after all there is no line between beauty and insanity especially in war.**


	14. Scotland

**_Author's Note:_**

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

* * *

**_Scotland aka Alistair_**

Matthew had always favoured his uncle Scottie best out of all of the family members. He always paid attention to Matthew and gave him kisses and tickles, and gave him lots and lots of gifts. He adored Matthew to the core, always placing kisses all over his face, hands and feet to which made Matthew question his uncle to which his uncle reply with "I treasure you."

So in memory of Scotland Matthew named one of his provinces after him; _**Nova Scotia** _meaning _**New Scotland.**_


	15. South Italy

_**Author's Note:**_

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

Requested by: sweetlittledevil85,Owen, Megan, Enes, CanadianFanHere

* * *

**_South Italy aka Romano Vargas_**

The first time Romano saw him, he thought he was a girl, stupid Francis for dressing Matteo like a girl.

Romano will never admit it but his only best friend is none other than the opposite of him although not very loud. Romano would never tell his 'friend' that he has a sketch book full of drawings about him; something about Matteo's appearance just takes his breath away.

The way his blond hair just seems to perfectly fit him and the way the colour compliments him, Romano couldn't think of another colour that would suit him.

The way his eyes would look depending on the lighting, his eyes could look very much like Elizabeth Taylor; what complimented his eyes even more were his long thick fluttering eyelashes, followed by a natural light red cheeks from the winter wind that was happening in his country.

But to Romano, what stands out the most is his lips; perfectly red as if he had applied some red lipstick, whenever he stared at them he couldn't help but want to know how they felt like against his lips.

Sure he may not be the best artist but when it came to Matteo he can't help but make sure that _**every detail was perfect!**_


	16. New Zealand

**_Author's Note:_**

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

* * *

_**New Zealand aka Zee**_

New Zealand; although he doesn't much of Matthew; he does however remember how much he cared and played with him as a baby and a toddler. He always paid attention to him and fed him and sang to him.

His big brother Jett would always tell him stories about when he was younger and this 'Matthew' would always be in the story and he always ended up as a hero. Of course they met whenever they had the commonwealth games but he was always too shy to talk him since he heard all these embarrassing stories about him from his big brother.

Since he always never got the courage to go up to Matthew; Matthew would always end up looking for him and starting the conversations and kept the flow of the conversation going.

Hey maybe this big brother wasn't so hard to approach after all, although he would always see someone who looked like his big brother Matthew hiding behind vending machines with McDonalds in his hands.


	17. Denmark II

**_Author's Note:_**

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

* * *

**_Denmark_**

Denmark shivered at the winter wind that was smacking him on the face. He watched his princess ran across the field—falling down on her face here and there and eventually standing up and grinning with her bright red cheeks and snow sliding down her face.

Denmark chuckled before running after his princess who squeaked and started running. Denmark shivered, blowing into his hands to warm them down.

Matilda watched him before approaching him; she held out her hand while Denmark looked at her curiously eventually Matilda moved to grab his hands.

She cupped her hand around his abnormally large hands and blew on it really quick. Denmark grinned from ear to ear, his ears and cheeks growing redder than what the winter wind could do to him.

Denmark hugged his princess tightly before carrying her back to his boat where they both laid side by side, Matilda gripped on Denmark's heavy clothing before snoozing off to her dream land.

Denmark stroked her hair affectionately before kissing her softly on the forehead, _"Man, how long has it been since I was this soft?"_ He mumbled to himself, "_Godnat min prinsesse_"

* * *

Translation from Goggle! :D

Godnat min prinsesse—Good night my princess


	18. Prussia

**_Author's Note:_**

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

This is my first time writing PruCan and I was wrecking my brain last night just trying to write this.

Its not the best but this is all I got for PruCan!

Requested by: little Miss punk rocker, krystal, sweetlittledevil85 ,larissita!

* * *

_**Prussia**_

Gilbert sighed looking at the skies sadly; every time West tried to bring him to meetings he'd just end up being ignored. Gilbert felt scared, knowing that death was almost at his door and he didn't want this—

"_Then you shouldn't accept it_." Gilbert looked up to see a pair of soft lilac eyes. Gilbert made a small noise indicating for the man before him to explain. The lilac eyes man sat down beside him

"_Fight death and win."_ Simple as it may sound, _"Show the world that you're still powerful and you're still you."_ Gilbert look surprise, how in the world could he fight death.

_"You can if you try—as long as you have faith in yourself."_ Gilbert sat for a few minutes before grinning again, yelling out how awesome he is and what awesomeness they were missing. Gilbert leans forward to place a chaste kiss on his flaming red lips.  
_"Danke und Ich liebe dich Matthew, you saved me once again"  
"Je te aime aussi, Gilbert"_

* * *

**_Translation_**  
danke und Ich liebe dich Matthew—thank you and I love you Matthew  
Je te aime aussi, Gilbert—I love you too Gilbert.


	19. Spain

**_Author's Note:_**

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

I'll continue writing some more if readers like this!

* * *

**_Spain aka Antonio_**

Antonio adore that little fluffy blond girl(?) whenever Francis brought her over to play with Romano. She looked just as adorable as Romano to which Francis beg pardon claiming his mon Lapin was much cuter than that swearing beast.

Antonio watched with curious eyes as the blonde little girl(?) walked over into his kitchen as if it was her house; a little while after she came back out with a huge tray with teacups and tea struggling to hold unto the tray to which Spain gushed over and immediately flew across the room to grabbed the tray and hugged her so tightly that her face even went more pale if that was even possible.

_'Sorry Antonio, mon Lapin has a habit of getting guest their tea even when it's not her house'_ to which Spain responded with another girly scream hugging her more softly this time.

_'Can I have her mon amigo?_' The happy go lucky man ask to which the Frenchman immediately got up and took the blonde girl(?) away from the dangerous man(?). Spain pouted but smiled once again when he saw his little Romano playing the blonde cutie.

* * *

For those who still didn't figure it out;

The blond little cutie is none other then Matthew Williams, as a child Francis liked to dress Matthew up in dresses. Of course Matthew didn't mind since he was used to wearing fluffy skirts back when he was with his native people!

Antonio had mistaken Matthew as a girl as well as Romano when he was young.


	20. South Korea

**_Author's Note:_**

Nothing belongs to me! Characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

I would love to read your reviews!

This is my final chapter!

Thank you to everyone!

* * *

**_South Korea _****_aka Yong Soo_**

Yong held unto the crying and shivering Matthew who had shown up at his door drenched from head to toe. Yong continued to sing soft Korean folk into Matthew's ear while they both waited for their hot tea to cool down. Matthew pulled away  
_"Thank you Yong"_ Matthew whispered tilting his teacup towards his bruised lips.  
_"No problem..."_ Yong replied lowering down his voice to not scare his friend away, _"so what happened?"__  
_Matthew looked gloomily again before he decided it was only fair that his friend also knew, he quickly explained everything from the first moment to the last. After he finished, Yong let him lie down on the couch and soon fell asleep at the sound of the rain hitting the roof. Yong allowed himself to slightly brush his lips against Matthew soft lips for a few seconds before leaving to change the tea. Yong place the teacups in the sink...  
_"Why does it have to be a human, why...Matthew...why?"_ His hands gripped the corners of the counter letting little tears roll into the sink.  
_"I don't know why as well, Yong Soo"_ a voice called, Yong turned around only to see Matthew leaning against the doorframe, _"perhaps destiny had wanted me to experience a lot of pain or maybe destiny just hated me"_ Yong Soo blankly stared at his best friend, Matthew walked up to Yong before placing a quick chaste yet lingering kiss on his lips,  
_"or perhaps it just wanted me to realize that the person that I truly loved was right in front of my eyes."_ Yong Soo tackled him down on the floor, becoming a hysterical mess  
_"It took you so long to figure it out!"_ Yong Soo punched him on the arm, _"I know and I am guilty of that and I wanted to know how long you'll love me for. So I can give back 10 times the amount of love you endure for me" _Matthew placed one more passionate kiss on his lips, biting on his lips.  
"나는 당신을 사랑합니다"  
"Je te aime aussi, Yong Soo"

* * *

Translation  
나는 당신을 사랑합니다-I love you  
Je te aime aussi, Yong Soo-I love you too.


End file.
